


Chances Lost

by GuiltyBitch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Jealous Derek, Light Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV Derek, POV Stiles Stilinski, Self-Indulgent, When I say light angst I mean it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyBitch/pseuds/GuiltyBitch
Summary: Derek is a little too late and pays the price.
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	Chances Lost

Standing in white/brown wooden kitchen of his boyfriend's cottage, Stiles is making the sauce for the pasta dish he is making for dinner tonight. Cooking for him is usually relaxing but tonight he just can’t relax.

“What’s wrong,” Damon asks, his body pressed against Stiles's back and arms wrapped around his waist.

Stiles sets the spoon down and leans into Damon before answering, “Scott called a meeting about a new threat in town. Turns out that threat is an unknown vampire which is you obviously. I told them and they freaked out and now think you are threat I should stay away from,”

“Because I’m a vampire,”

“It’s weird because they weren’t so against it at first, but Derek started to get weird about it and now they think I’m in danger,”

“Why is everyone listening to Derek?”

“Because he’s like their werewolf teacher and if Derek is worried about something than it must be serious,”

“Here’s some advice,” Damon says turning Stiles head so he can look him in the eye, “ignore them,”

Stiles huffs a small smile on his face, “It’s that easy is it?”

“um-hm,” Damon says and leans down to connect their lips, his fingers playing with the edge of Stiles’s shirt.

Turning around so he and Damon are chest to chest, “is this your way of distracting me,” he asks, his arms wrapped around Damon's neck.

“I’d prefer the term helping,” He responds, kissing Stiles yet again.

* * *

When Derek had heard Stiles had a boyfriend his whole body had filled with a sort of anger that could only be described as jealousy. 

Derek already doesn’t like vampires but the fact that a leech has sung his fangs into Stiles made his anger so much worse. He knew his words would fall on deaf ears when he tried to tell Stiles to stay away from this guy, but he had tried anyway and of course failed.

He wants to find whoever this guy is and tear him limb from limb. He wants to tell this guy to go back to wherever he came from, but he can’t.

He’ll just have to wait until this relationship is over. 

If he had made his move just a bit sooner he probably wouldn’t have to be going through this at all. Stiles has been eighteen for six months now. He’s had more than enough time to at least say something. 

But no, after leaving Beacon hills for two years and coming back permanently he had denied his sudden attraction to adult Stiles for too long and now it was biting him in the ass.

Sighing as he walks into the station he says his hello’s to Sheriff Stilinski. 

He and Noah have a strange… friendship? They talk to each other and Noah occasionally invites him and Cora over for dinner.

Smoothing out his already pristine uniform he sits at his desk and begins working on the large stack of paperwork.

After a while he lifts his head at the familiar smell of Stiles right as he enters the station. Stiles heads straight for his dad and Derek as always listens in.

“So I know this night is usually dinner night for us, but I Damon’s brother and his sister in law as well as Damon's friends are in town for the weekend and I wanted you to meet them since I’m friends with them to,”

“That’s fine Stiles, but I already invited Derek and Cora over tonight,”

“Okay i’ll just have to cook for nine people instead of seven,”

“When will dinner start?”

“At nine,” Stiles turns to Derek, “so be on time for once,” he says pointedly.

Turning back to his dad Stiles says his goodbyes and leaves the station after giving his dad lunch of the day.

He not only is having dinner with Stiles’s boyfriend but he’s meeting his family too. 

Tonight is going to be hell

* * *

Pulling up to the curb of the Stilinski’s house Derek and Cora get out of the car and when they make it to the front door the strong smell of vampires and a witch hits them.

Derek sighs he really does not want to do this.

“What are you waiting for,” Cora says, shoving Derek into action.

Knocking on the door he is let in and as he gets closer and closer to the kitchen the smells get stronger and finally sees who these vampires and witch are.

“Hey Cora,” Stiles says walking towards the table and setting a salad bowl onto it.

“Hey,”

“I’d like you guys to meet Elena,”

He points to a girl vampire with long brown hair, eyes, and olive skin.

“Her girlfriend Bonnie,” 

This one is the lone witch with black hair, green eyes and brown skin.

Caroline the blonde blue eyed girl and wife of Stefan who is obviously the brother of the guy sitting next to him.

Damon, the one Derek is most curious about is handsome he’ll admit that. He can see why Stiles likes him if his dark hair, blue eyes, and perfectly shaped face is anything to go by. But Derek isn’t stupid, all vampires are startlingly pretty how else will they draw their prey in.

“Nice to meet you guys,” Cora says, shaking their hands.

Derek shakes their hands as well and hopes they can’t or at least Stiles can’t sense the immense disdain he feels for all of them.

Settling down dinner begins and so does the conversation.

“How long have you and Damon been dating,” Cora asks.

“About five months now,,”

Despite Derek’s want to stay very silent he really wants to know how Stiles even met this guy. So he asks.

“I visited the town he was in and we met while trying to solve a supernatural problem that was affecting all of us. We became friends and stayed in contact for two months when Damon finally asked me on a date and the rest is history,”

Derek says nothing in response and goes back to picking at his plate.

The night continues and Derek watches the clock as time ticks by slowly. Things finally come to a close at around ten-thirty. The little vampire group has a hotel to check into at eleven and they want to get there early.

Derek watches them leave the house Damon along with them. Although he doesn’t leave the house without kissing Stiles goodbye. It makes Derek boil.

But it’s okay relationships don’t last forever and whenever this ends Derek will be there and he won’t let his chance pass him by. Things will change, he's sure of it.

* * *

They don’t change.

The only thing that changes is the rest of the pack accepts Damon and Derek of course refuses to, so that doesn’t change and it never will.

Stiles and Damon don’t break up two months later, four months later, not even six months later. If anything their relationship becomes far more serious.

Because Derek hears the  _ lovely  _ news that on the day of Stiles and Damon’s one year anniversary Damon proposed. And Stiles said yes.

They planned their wedding and five months later Derek is standing at Stiles’s wedding watching him get married to another man.

Derek thinks this is the perfect punishment. Him standing here watching them because when he had the chance to pursue Stiles he missed it by watching and waiting for the ‘perfect’ moment after accepting his attraction. 

And he’ll continue standing on the sidelines watching and waiting for who knows how long waiting for his lost opportunity to represent itself.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
